


The Mermaid and the Seaman

by Sparklefuzz94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Jensen, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Burlesque, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Abuse, Smut, Tattooed Jensen Ackles, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklefuzz94/pseuds/Sparklefuzz94
Summary: Jensen is 23 and living alone in Austin. He just got fired from his waiter job when Jo offers him a job at her friend's burlesque club as a bouncer. He can't keep his eyes off the newest dancer with his shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes and perfect body. Is Jensen ready to try his luck at a relationship again after the last one ended so horribly? Is he ready to fully be with a guy?***** Set in an au where Jared and Jensen were never actors. I wanted it to be like SPN some, but I don't want Wincest. Jensen is based loosely off of Dean. Sorry if it's confusing with all of SPN characters





	1. Take This Job and Shove it

Chapter 1  
It was a few days past his twenty-third birthday. He had celebrated it alone, unless you count the bottle of Jack he consumed by himself. He was between jobs; having gotten fired from his job as a waiter at a pretty upscale restaurant due to a fight. He was damn good at fighting and proud of himself for the uncharacteristic show of bravado when a white collar dick accused him of being a twink. With one single punch, Jensen was able to lay the prick out. As the man fell, a few glasses shattered, along with ruining a tablecloth, all of which came out of his final paycheck. The final paycheck he was on his way to pick up.  
He was walking the crowded sidewalk alone. It was a little chilly in January for Austin, he noted as he pulled his black and white striped hoodie closer to him. He was careful to not trudge through the small piles of snow leftover from the last freak snowstorm. He didn’t want the road salt to tarnish his leather boots. Despite being cold, he refused to put a hat on or pull his hood up. It took him longer than usual to get his hair to swoop up and back just the way he liked it this morning. And then there was matter of the eyeliner he took to wearing a few months back after his fling of the week and him got drunk and she insisted on putting makeup on him. For whatever reason, his hands were shaking this morning. He tried to chalk it up to having too much to drink the night before, but there was an excited feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe his shitty life was about to look up.  
The false hope played with his emotions as he got a few strange looks from mostly the western-wearing men he passed on the early afternoon sidewalk. A few of the bolder men checked Jensen out and liked the extra attention, though he would never admit it publicly.  
About a two years ago, Jensen was dating a girl. She was a pretty little thing, a real freak in the sheets and willing to try just about anything. Jensen liked the excitement and kept her around for awhile, letting her draw him out of his comfort shell. She was the first girl to actually make Jensen feel comfortable in his skin; like he didn’t have something to prove. She helped him explore parts of himself he didn’t know existed. Through he, he found out one of his biggest kinks was being filmed or photographed while in compromising positions. He loved edging. He loved being a needy bottom and dominated. What he loved even more was watching himself later. But, their six month relationship came to a screeching halt when she introduced Jensen to her cousin, Benjamin Lafitte, or Benny as he liked to go by.  
Chelsea had taken Jensen to meet Benny at a family diner. Benny and Jensen really hit it off, making Chelsea beam as Benny was more like a brother than cousin. Jensen suggested they show Benny some of the Austin nightlife. Chelsea agreed and the three of them set out.  
They barhopped for most of that night. Chelsea was getting tired and ready to leave around two am. Jensen and Benny were in the middle of a pool game, so she didn’t want to make them end their game. She kissed Jensen goodnight and told Benny she’d see him at home.  
The amount of whiskey and beer Jensen had consumed was making him both clumsy and bold. He could tell Benny had been flirting with him most of the night, but he just brushed it off. A few minutes after Chelsea left, Benny began getting closer to him. Benny’s gaze would linger on Jensen’s beard he was letting grow in. He could feel the heat and intensity of that stare as he slowly licked his lips and slowly looked up Benny’s muscled chest and broad shoulders. Benny looked down at Jensen’s lips, making his stomach do weird flips. As Benny took a step closer, Jensen coughed nervously and looked away. He quickly noticed both of their glasses were empty.  
“I’ll uh,” Jensen started, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and reached for the glasses. “I’ll get us more uh-beer,” he said as Benny briefly touched his hand, sending a shock through him. Jensen quickly grabbed the glasses and turned to leave. As he did, he nervously said, “I’ll be right back.” His voice was barely a whisper, yet Benny still heard him somehow.  
“You do that,” Benny drawled in his thick Louisiana accent. “Don’t leave me waitin’ too long, now,” he ended with a smile and a wink.  
Jensen felt his cheeks heat and was glad for the dimly lit setting. “What are ya doin’, man. He’s got a dick,” he thought to himself as he slowly walked towards the crowded bar. He stole a quick glance at the handsome man and his stomach flipped when Benny winked at him again. “He’s probably got a big dick that would fill ya up, but that’s beside the point.” He felt himself begin to sweat as his thoughts took a sharp right turn.  
At the bar, he asked for a shot of whiskey and refills on the beer. He shot the glass back and jumped up and down a little bit. He wanted to flirt back with Benny; see if the man really was interested or if he was just being friendly. He asked for another shot and then walked back over to the pool table with the refilled glasses. The slow walk over there gave him enough time for the two shots to take effect, which boosted his confidence. He handed Benny his glass. As he did so, Jensen let his hand linger. He kept his focus on their hands as Benny’s rough, yet gentle thumb caressed the back of his hand. Jensen felt his tongue dart out again and watched as Benny pulled his hand away.  
“Shall we get back to our game?? Benny suggested, a bit of lust and mischief in his eyes.  
Jensen shrugged and grabbed his cue stick again. It’s was Benny’s turn, so the taller man went first. He shot the cue ball over to the table in front of Jensen. As he walked past him, Benny let his hand trail over Jensen’s ass. Jensen shivered and closed his eyes. He heard Benny chuckle and took his shot, sinking another ball. He had to walk past Jensen again, letting his hand linger on his tight jeans.  
Benny leaned close to Jensen and huskily whispered, “Your ass looks great in those jeans. I’d love to get a taste of it tonight.”  
Jensen’s knees suddenly felt weak. He braced himself on the table and swore under his breathe. Benny chuckled and took his shot, missing his solid ball.  
Jensen slowly stood up, trying to shake his excitement away. As he took a step, he became painfully aware of how tight the front of his jeans had become. He tried to take a calming breathe as he lined up to take his shot. He looked at Benny from across the table for a second and then back down at the ball. As he was getting ready to take his shot, he felt the end of Benny’s cue stick gently moving up his leg. As it got closer to the tent in his pants, the pressure grew. Jensen tried to ignore it, but his hands were shaking too much. And then, just as soon as the stick appeared, it was gone. Jensen closed his eyes again, breathing heavy. He felt strong arms wrap around him, along with a bigger frame leaning into him.  
“Ya look to be havin’ some trouble. Why don’t ya let me help ya?” Benny asked, pressing himself fully against Jensen’s ass.  
Jensen gasped at the feeling of another boner pressed hard up against him. He could feel his own throbbing in his pants, begging for attention. Benny slowly moved his hips. A small moan escaped Jensen’s mouth and he groaned low, “Fuck me.”  
“Gladly,” Benny whispered and nipped at Jensen’s earlobe, causing another shiver to run through him.  
Jensen quickly downed his beer, paid his tab and left. As he was getting ready to leave the bar, his head began to feel funny. It had been awhile since he had drank so much in such a short amount of time, but he wasn’t ready to go home. He had a very attractive man ready and willing.  
Benny had to help him into the cab. By the time they made it to wherever Benny told the driver to go, the two of them were tangled in a sloppy kiss. As soon as they were in the door, the two of them began ripping each other’s layers off; leaving a trail behind them.  
The rest of the night was a bit of a blur for Jensen. He could remember the mind-blowing blow job, along with getting to taste himself on Benny’s tongue. He could remember the heated touches and kisses that left marks and drew some blood. But after that, everything seemed to go black. It wasn’t until the shocking wakeup call the next morning that Jensen was forced to realize what he did.  
He heard a gentle knock on the door and grumbled, burying his face into the muscled arm he was sleeping on. Benny shifted and put a leg over Jensen, the blanket barely concealing either of their naked and entwined bodies.  
There was a knock again, followed with a familiar female voice announcing breakfast. Jensen was too hungover to think where he had heard the voice before and tried to fall back asleep, hugging himself closer to Benny.  
He heard the door slowly open, followed with, “I hope you and whoever ya brought home last night is-OHMYGOD!”  
Jensen quickly flipped over, staring back at his girlfriend. He had to fight a serious wave of nausea. He coughed and groaned, slowly looking around the room. The skin on his neck pulled tight as he did. “The fuck?” he quietly asked, propping himself up on one elbow.  
The body beside him shifted and sat up. Jensen looked over to see Benny smiling at him. “Well, good mornin’,” he said and pulled Jensen in for a kiss.  
Jensen could help himself but melt into the kiss a little. He could fell himself becoming aroused, and that didn’t go unnoticed by Chelsea.  
“What the fuck?!” she yelled, making both men look at her. “Are you fuckin’ gay now?”  
Jensen stared back in horror. That was the same question his father had asked before he kicked him out of the house at sixteen.  
Benny felt Jensen tense and casually replied, “Thanks for sharin’ ‘em, cuz. We had a great night.” He looked back at Jensen and winked.  
Chelsea began to cry, dropping the glass of water and bottle of pills she had been holding. She ran from the room. Jensen started to go after her, but Benny grabbed his arm. He spun around to look at Benny.  
“She can’t please ya like I can. That was proof last night as you were screamin’ my name. Chels says ya only cum a few times when ya’ll fuck. Jensen, honey, I made ya cum five times; two of which were untouched.”  
Jensen stared, gaping at the man. He didn’t remember any of that. That scared him more than loosing Chelsea. He gulped as he broke out in a cold sweat.  
“I uh-think I’ll go home,” he whispered, his throat feeling raw. As he stood up, he felt an unfamiliar rawness and sting to his ass.  
Instead of talking to either of them to sort things out, Jensen quit his job, packed up everything and moved to Austin, Texas. He didn’t go out much; didn’t really talk to anyone but the people he worked with at the restaurant. With time, he was able remember what happened between him and Benny. As those memories flooded back to him, he realized the last words Benny said to him were true. Sure, he enjoyed his time with Chelsea, along with other women, but there was something… more about being fucked by a man. Something that turned him on more than it should. The only thing that shocked him more than that was how much he enjoyed the pain Benny inflicted upon him.  
Since it was frowned upon to ask people to bite or claw you up, Jensen took to the needle. In the two years since he’s lived in Austin, three tattoos were currently on his body, with a plan for a fourth. The first tattoo was in honor of his mother that died when he was four. He had it placed along his ribcage; a sparrow holding a cherry blossom; his mother’s favorite bird and flower. The next was a medium cross on his spine, near the middle of his back. When neither of these sated his love for pain, he with bigger and more detailed. On his left hip, he currently had a bottle that read ‘my poison’ along with some cherry blossoms. The tattoo was big enough to cover most of his upper thigh. His next tattoo was going to be his biggest one; a pair of angel wings that would cover most of his upper back and shoulders. He was headed to that appointment after he picked up his last paycheck.  
The boss tried giving him a pity speech, but he ignored it. He didn’t like having to wear a shift white shirt, bow tie and jacket every night, just to make a little more than two hundred dollars in tips. He took his paycheck, flipped everyone off in the place and practically ran out of there. This was the happiest he’d felt in a long time.  
His tattooist, a cute little blonde named Joanna Beth Harvelle, or Jo, could tell he was in a good mood and asked what was up. Jensen smiled as he removed his hoodie and shirt, flexing a little bit for her. She giggled and shook her head.  
“My mom would kill you if we hooked up,” she warned, for the millionth time, and shoved him playfully on the shoulder. Jensen shoved her back and then sat down on the table. She spun around on her stool and pulled out a piece of paper. She handed it to him and waited for his reaction.  
The wings were bigger and far more detailed than he expected. He was impressed and really looked forward to outcome, along with the sting of the needle. “This is-wow,” he finally said, handing the paper back to her.  
She smiled and him and left to get her supplies. As she did, Jensen made himself comfortable on his stomach, knowing he was going to be here for hours.  
The hours passed and the two talked about basic things but it was mostly about her. After about three hours, she grew tired of talking about herself. “So, why are ya so happy today?” she asked after a lull in the conversation.  
“Huh?” He asked, realizing he was beginning to drift off to sleep. He replayed what she asked and casually replied, “Oh, I uh, got fired.”  
“What?” she gasped, setting the gun down. This gave both of them a chance to stretch and move around a little.  
Jensen sat up and shrugged, trying to catch a glance of his back in the mirror, but Jo blocked him.  
“Jensen Ackles, what do ya mean ya got fired?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips and sounding very much like her mother.  
He sighed and looked back at her, “Asshole called me a twink, so I punched him. It’s no big deal.”  
Jo just glared at him for a second before she asked, “Do ya always punch assholes who tell the truth?”  
Jensen frowned and looked away. “I regret tellin’ ya that now,” he mumbled. He tried to play off how hurt he was by excusing himself to piss. He came back a few minutes later to see Jo’s face was filled with sadness.  
“That came out meaner than I meant. I’m sorry,” she confessed and brought him in for a hug, careful not to touch where she was working.  
Jensen hugged her back, liking how perfect she felt in his arms. He relaxed, forgiving her, “It’s cool.”  
She smiled and pulled back, stepping up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. He chuckled and let his arms fall.  
“Okay, let’s get back to business,” she said, motioning for him to sit again.  
“To defeat the Huns?” he asked, getting a giggle from her as he laid back down on the table.  
It was close to midnight when Jo finally announced she was done. The constant buzzing of the machine, along with the relaxing feeling Jensen got from the pain, lulled him to sleep. He was startled awake when she exclaimed when she was done. Jensen flexed his shoulders as she rubbed the lotion on him, enjoying both the feeling of her hands on him and the sting from the skin being raw. He sat up and Jo handed him a little mirror to use in the full-length. As Jensen twisted and turned to see the full tattoo, he was left speechless. This was her best work, thus far. For the first time, Jensen let her take a picture of her work to post on her Instagram.  
As he was paying her well over what she asked for and getting ready to leave, she called him back.  
“I have a friend that owns a sorta adult club that could us a bouncer,” she said, rocking back on her heels.  
Jensen arched an eyebrow, “What kind of club are we talkin’?”  
“Um,” she swallowed. “Burlesque-“  
“So? What’s wrong with seein’ beautiful women in next to nothin’ dance around for awhile?” he asked, not understanding why she was so hesitant.  
“Um… Well… It’s not just women,” she said, rubbing the back of her neck and looking at Jensen for a reaction. He motioned for her to go on. “Certain nights are men up on the stage.”  
He shrugged, “So, what are ya tryin’ to say?”  
She shrugged back, “That wouldn’t bother ya? Workin’ that close to mostly naked guys?”  
Jensen chuckled and shook his head, “Ya act like I’ve never been in one of these clubs.” She blushed and looked away for a second. “What’s the name of the club?”  
“The Mermaid and the Seaman,” she replied quietly, getting a chuckle from him.  
“I may have been there a few months ago,” he replied sheepishly. “I’ll go check on that now.” He hugged her again and left the shop.  
Once outside, he jumped in his baby, a jet black 1967 Impala and headed off in the direction of the club. He pulled into the crowded parking lot and walked into the club. His hoodie and tight jeans weren’t exactly the greatest interview attire, but it would do.  
He strode into the club with an air of elegance and importance. That feeling of something good happening returned to him as he found a seat at the bar. He ordered a whiskey and looked around the oddly quiet room. It was a pretty big crowd, everyone was talking, but the show was between acts. He finished his whiskey and ordered a beer as the music started back up, making the room go dark except for the red and pink lights on the stage. A sultry jazz song began to play. Jensen turned in his stool just as the curtain slowly opened. Out came a very tall, very young and very toned guy, dragging a simple white chair with him. He wore a crown of flowers in his shaggy brown hair, black lace fingerless gloves that went up to his biceps, making lace stockings with a red rose garter on his right leg, and black with red roses and thick green vines panties. The guy slowly sauntered over to the chair and lowered himself onto the chair, with the back of the chair facing the audience. Jensen nearly choked on his drink when the guy slowly began to caress himself. Before he could react anymore, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned to see the owner looking down at him with a forced friendly smile.  
“You must be Jensen,” the owner said, extending their hand. Jensen shook it and nodded. “Jo called me about you bein’ our new bouncer.” Jensen nodded again as the crowd began to cheer. “Let’s go back to my office and discuss terms?”  
As Jensen stood up, holding his glass, he caught a glimpse of the dancer bend over and shake his ass, the glitter in the embroidery dancing with his movements. He stopped for a second as the dancer stood back up and looked right at him. He winked and blew him a kiss, getting a laugh from the owner. Jensen felt his cheeks flush and tried to steady his hand. If this guy was a regular dancer, he was gonna be fucked.  
Once in the quiet office with the door closed, the owner’s smile faded away. “Ok, so I’m Abaddon and we desperately need a bouncer.”  
The short walk back to the office gave Jensen a chance to calm his nerves and arousal. There was something too stiff, to off-limits about Abaddon that made his semi quickly go away. Jensen took a sip of his beer as he leaned against the closed door. She looked him up and down.  
“Jo’s a good friend of mine. She better not be lyin’ to me that you can handle your shit,” she said. There was a certain growl in her voice every time she talked. He also couldn’t help but notice she seemed bored.  
“I know how to handle myself when shit hits the fan,” he replied, crossing his arms.  
She nodded, “Good. And I don’t give a shit about previous work history or a police record. I just need someone to do my dirty work so I don’t have to.” She sat down at her desk and began typing on her computer. A few minutes passed as she said, without looking at him, “You can start tomorrow. You’re pay will be twelve-fifty an hour. We open at nine, but be here by seven.” She kept typing.  
Jensen nodded and left the office. He wasn’t too sure how he felt about his new boss, but the pay was much better than being a waiter. With that, he could afford to move out of his scummy apartment within a few months.  
He went back to the bar and finished his drink. The guy from before was gone and another guy was dancing, but he couldn’t hold Jensen’s interest. As he left the club, he couldn’t help but smile at the happy and hopeful feeling.


	2. Santa Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not Christmas anymore, but playing with the idea of when Jensen's birthday is and giving time for Jared to get comfortable with dancing, I had to make it Christmastime. Sorry, guys

Chapter 2

Jared woke up around two in the afternoon. He could hear his roommates, Garth and Charlie stirring about. The two tried their best to be quiet, but both were clumsy people who often dropped things. Garth worked as a Texas Ranger and Charlie was a computer programmer. The three of them all lived in a really nice house on the outskirts of the city. It was on five acres of land, which was perfect for the Border collie Charlie insisted they had to adopt almost five years ago, along with Garth’s horse.   
Jared was the youngest of the house, at seventeen. Charlie was his older sister and was twenty-six. Garth and Charlie met in college and became best friends. Garth was the oldest of the house, at thirty. Jared had moved in with his sister when he was 13, after both of their parents were killed in a car accident. Charlie was deemed the legal guardian of him after she was able to prove she had a steady income and a safe place to live. Garth quickly volunteered to let both of the Padaleckis move in.   
Jared had to spend the better part of a year in the foster care system. Lucky for him, since he was such a quiet and well-behaved kid, he didn’t have but one home. While he was in foster care, Charlie had to petition her college to let her finish out her last year off campus. Because of the circumstance, they allowed her to. Then she had to put her name on some of the bills, but Garth agreed to continue to pay them until she could get established somewhere. Since Charlie was so good at hacking into things and making them look official, it wasn’t hard for her to make it look like she had a really good job and gave a phone number she knew she could trust, her Uncle Bobby, who had worked with the FBI or something at one point, so he was very good and lying and covering his tracks. By Christmastime, Jared was in their new home.  
Jared finished out high school, graduating a full year ahead of his time due to how smart he was. He had spent most of his summer and fall playing video games and enjoying the freedom of not doing anything. Charlie and Garth made more than enough money, so he wasn’t required to get a job. That also gave him more time with Garth’s horse, a dark brown with black mane and tail named Sadie.   
Over the summer, Jared began to explore the darker parts of the city. In doing so, he stumbled upon a burlesque club. After watching that Christiana Aguilera movie when he was younger, he was intrigued by what could be inside. He went in, surprised that he wasn’t carded and enjoyed his first taste of adult entertainment. He became invested in watching the dancers, both girls and guys, along with the audience. He loved how they bumped and grinded to the music and how the audience cheered them on. As the months passed, he found himself inching closer and closer to the stage and learning all of the names of the dancers. Blazing Storm and Kentucky Skye were his two favorites. Blazing Storm could hold the gaze of any male in the room for the entirety of her song, no matter what she did. Kentucky Skye used the entirety of his stage and liked to slip into the crowd to give lap dances or play around. Jared had been a victim of his playfulness as he got to wear his hat for the rest of the night. When Jared tried to give it back, Kentucky just told him to keep it and winked. The next day, Jared found himself dancing around the shower and bathroom like Kentucky. He also began to dance when he was out in the barn with Sadie, using the little cd player out there to dance to. As he kept playing around, he began to play in front of a mirror, noticing he wasn’t half bad. And then it happened.  
It was two days before Christmas and one of the dancers quit. Holly Berries, as she changed her name to for the season, didn’t want to do her special number. The whole crowd heard as she cussed Abaddon out and stormed out. It was towards the end of the night and Jared had a little too much to drink. The spiked eggnog was too good to give up. He found himself becoming more engaged with the other shows, even dancing along with them and calling out more than usual. It was this behavior, along with being close to Holly’s size, that had him being pulled out of his seat and dragged backstage by Abaddon.  
“What’s goin’ on?” he asked, his words slurring slightly. His head was spinning all around, trying to take in all the vanities and costumes and dancers moving about.  
“I know you’ve been here for almost every show this season, so I know ya know almost all of the moves to “Santa Baby”. Holly just fucked me. I’m giving ya an hour to get into costume and get help from some of the girls and guys, and then you’re marching your pretty little ass out there.”  
Jared blinked a few times. “Wait… What?” He took a deep breath. “Ya want me to wear Holly’s costume and dance her number?”  
“Did I fuckin’ stutter?” Abaddon asked, earning a quick shake of his head. “Then get the fuck outta my face and learn somethin’.” She looked past him and motioned for some of the dancers to come over. “Kentucky, Sara-Beth and Jack, get this kid ready to go in an hour.” She turned and walked away before Jared could ask anything else.  
It took Jared several minutes of trying not to fanboy for being so close Kentucky before he was able to comprehend what anyone was saying. He let himself be lead into a dressing room, where Holly Berrie’s costume was waiting for him. He giggled with a mix of nervousness, excitement and embarrassment. He knew the whole thing was going to be tight. Hell, he wasn’t even sure how he was going to get into the corset that was made to look like Santa Claus. With a shaking hand, he reached out to touch the white fur on the edges of the corset and was surprised to find out it was real.   
“Ya okay in there?” Kentucky asked, pulling the curtain back slightly to see Jared hadn’t even begun to undress.  
“Just uh-a little confused how to put this on,” he said, holding the corset up.  
“Don’t worry, kid. Get the rest of the stuff on and we’ll do that last,” Kentucky said with a reassuring smile.  
Jared smiled back and tugged his shirt over his head. Kentucky turned away as Jared finished undressing. He stopped short of pulling his boxers off, his cock twitching at the thought of being in satin panties lined with real fur. He groaned and leaned against the wall with a heavy thud. How was he supposed to make it through his first armature dance with a boner?  
“You okay, kid?” Kentucky asked, turning around to see Jared was completely naked. Jared flushed and tried to cover himself, causing Kentucky to chuckle. “Kid, I’ve seen worse back here. But I guess ya ain’t never worn panties before?”  
Jared shook his head as he felt his cock twitch. He was unable to look away from Kentucky, even though the man obviously had no interest in what Jared was hiding.   
“It’s okay, kid. Just enjoy your time here.” He winked and turned back around.  
Jared took a couple of deep breaths and finally pulled the cool fabric on. He shivered and almost groaned at the feeling of the satin against his painful boner.   
“What size shoe are you?” Sara-Beth asked, startling Jared.  
“Uh, an eleven,” Jared said, questioning her.  
He grabbed the corset and stepped out of the dressing room. He felt exposed in nothing but a pair of panties that was poorly concealing his hard on and bare feet. Before he could get too uncomfortable, Sara-Beth grabbed Jared by the hand to bring him over to shelves and drawers of accessories. As he stood, watching her grab things, Kentucky had unlaced the corset and turned Jared towards him. He made Jared lift his arms as he pulled the corset around him. He spun Jared back around to face Sara-Beth, who had red with white fur gloves draped over her arm and matching stockings. Jack walked by at that time and called for a razor. Before Jared could fully understand what was going on, the corset was secured and he was sitting in a chair in front of the vanity. Sara-Beth set the accessories down and walked away. As she did so, Jack set to shaving Jared’s legs.  
“This is kinda fun,” Jared remarked with a chuckle. “I feel like I’m playin’ dress-ups.”  
Jack looked up at him with the most beautiful amber eyes he had ever seem. He didn’t look to be much older than him. The guy smiled widely, “I was like that my first time here, as well. Once you learn how to do all of this by yourself, it’s even more fun getting to pick out your costumes and fix your hair and makeup.”  
“Wait, makeup?” he asked, wrinkling his nose.  
Jack laughed, “I have concealer and a light eyeshadow on.”  
Sara-Beth came back, carrying a pair of red, sparkly heels that looked to be his size. Jack was just about done with his one leg as Sara-Beth told Jared to hold still. She began putting makeup on him. Once the concealer and eyeshadow was on, Sara-Beth told him to pucker. He did as he was told as she applied a light pink lip gloss. Then she spun him around and began to work on his hair, curling the ends and giving it more volume.   
When his hair was done and he could move again, Jack showed him the proper way to put stockings and gloves on. The stocking felt weird, yet nice against his bare legs and the gloves were too hot, but he didn’t protest. Then came another test; the test of not only standing, but walking in heels. It took him a little while not to look like wobbly moose, but he got the hang of it.   
“Okay, he still have twenty minutes. Come with me, kid,” Kentucky said, appearing out of nowhere.   
He led them further backstage to a small dance studio. Kentucky walked over to a chair in the corner and sat down. “Okay kid, show me what ya got,” he said and pressed play on the cd player. “Santa Baby” began playing and Jared just froze. “Just close your eyes and picture yourself dancin’ in your room.”  
Jared did as he was told. He took a few deeps breaths and then began to dance along to the music. He was stiff and nervous. By the time the song was over, he was getting a little more comfortable. “Hold on, I can do it better,” he rushed out.  
By the fifth time on the song, Jared’s eyes were open and he was able to take a few steps around. Though, each time he popped his hip or bent down, he let out a small groan at the building friction. This earned a few chuckles from Kentucky. “Moan like that on stage and they’ll be throwin’ themselves at’cha.”  
“Is that a good thing?” Jared asked as the song ended. He was panting and sweaty.  
“Yeah. All the tips that get tossed at ya, ya keep,” he said and glanced down at his watch. “Okie doke, five minutes till the closin’ number. Let’s go get ya fixed up ‘gain.” He stood up. As they walked back to the mirrors, he asked, “How do ya feel ‘bout skirts?”  
Jared shrugged, “It can get much worse than wearin’ a corset.”  
“It’ll help hide your snake,” Kentucky said with a wink, causing Jared to blush. Then he walked away. When he came back, Jared’s makeup and hair had been fixed. He handed Jared a matching skirt to his costume and then placed a flower ring of holly and berried on his head. Once this was done, the three dancers all took a step back and looked him over. Kentucky whistled and Jack just beamed at his work. Sara-Beth took a step forward and kissed his cheek.  
“Good luck out there, sweetie,” she said.  
“Knock ‘em dead, kid,” Kentucky said as they announced their new closing act, Joyful Moose.  
Jared took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried to calm his nerves, telling himself it was all for fun. As he took a wobbly step, Kentucky slapped him on the ass, making him squeak. He walked out to the edge of the curtain and waited for music to start. He took one more deep breath and dug deep inside of himself for the courage to walk out on the stage.   
Somehow, he was able to walk to the beat of the music. After the first verse, he found himself warming up to being watched. It also helped that his boner was back and he was grinding against the sleigh and over-sized candy canes that were decorated on the stage. Before long, he found himself mouthing along with the words and all but pole dancing on the candy canes. This earned cheers and swoons from the audience. He was getting close to release when the song ended. It took him a second to remember what he was doing. Because he didn’t know what else to do, he curtsied, pulling the skirt that barely covered his ass out. He blew a kiss to crowd, which was still applauding and cheering, and then slipped backstage.   
“The fuck was that?” Kentucky asked with a huge smile and slap on his back.   
Jared shrugged and laughed as a new glass of eggnog was handed to him. He took a sip of it.   
“That’s my new act, that’s what it was,” Abaddon announced from behind them. She pointed at Jared, “You, come with me.”  
Jared blinked and handed the drink back to Jack. He followed Abaddon back to another section of her building and sat down in a plush, high backed, leather chair. He crossed his legs.   
“What’s your name and age?” she asked.  
“Uh, Jared and uh eighteen,” he lied.  
“Bullshit. No eighteen-year-old has your innocence,” she fatly stated. Jared started to stand up. “But I don’t give a shit. I haven’t seen a dancer as good as you in awhile.”  
“Thank you,” Jared mumbled, feeling embarrassed.  
“Come back here tomorrow night. Be here by seven. Get Kentucky’s number before you leave.”  
“Yes ma’am,” Jared said as Abaddon walked over to a safe in the corner of the room.  
A few minutes later, she handed Jared a fifty dollar bill. “You’ll start at ten dollars an hour. If you bring in more of a crowd, you’ll get more.”  
“Thank you, ma’am,” he replied.  
“Get used to wearin’ a corset. Only one of my guys are comfortable with it, but he doesn’t use the stage like you do.” She paused and typed a few things into her computer. When she saw he was still sitting there, she grumbled, “Go home and go to bed, kid.”  
“Yes ma’am,” he said and quickly left the office.  
After he talked to Kentucky and explained what happened, the two agreed to meet back here around 2 pm, so Jared could be fitted for costumes and learn more dances. Then they went their separate ways so Jared could get changed.   
One the drive home, Jared just shook his head. He couldn’t believe his luck. How many people got to do something they loved, on accident?

He was able to hide his new job from his family for about a week. They thought maybe he was sick and that’s why he was waking up so late. It was an awkward conversation for Jared to have to explain he was a male dancer at a burlesque club that wore corsets and panties. He left out the part of how much he enjoyed it, though. At first, Charlie and Garth didn’t know what to think.  
“I don’t strip. My clothes stay on and I’m completely covered. Plus, I get paid seventy bucks a night, under the table, just to shake my hips,” Jared reassured them.   
And so it was, Jared worked most nights. After two months of being there, he was able to be off two nights a week, so he chose Monday and Tuesday. By the time March rolled around, he was in a few group ensembles, including dressing up like a cowgirl to dance with Kentucky. He was enjoying himself as he got more comfortable with the stage, props and crowds. The later at night it was, the more provocative he danced. All was good until that day the man with the emerald green eyes, perfect hair and toned body came in.  
From the moment the man sat down at the bar, Jared couldn’t take his eyes off him from behind the curtain. And then the man made eye contact with him and reacted in such a pleasing way. He even blew off talking to Abaddon just to watch him, so of course Jared had to bend over and tease him a little. And then he winked, which caused the man’s Adam’s apple to bob. No other customer had reacted quite like this. No other customer had Jared wanting to give them a private show. When he finished his dance and went backstage, he dried the sweat off of himself and walked over to peer out the door just in time to see the man walk out of the direction of the office. This gave Jared a huge smile and made his dick twitch and the idea of being able to grind against him. Judging by the small smile on the man’s face, Jared knew he got the job.   
That night, he barely slept. He couldn’t get those brilliant eyes, or that sexy smile out of his head. He had to know how this man was and he had to make him his. He hadn’t ever wanted another as much as he wanted that stranger. He was finally able to drift off after jacking himself off to the ideas of sex with the man.


End file.
